


Life Is A Fairytale

by MsKuroUsagi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mild Smut, Multi, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsKuroUsagi/pseuds/MsKuroUsagi
Summary: Writing from my RWBY blog on Tumblr, which is named @lifesafairytale if you'd like to check it out. Feel free to send in any requests and make sure to read the rules. This is purely x reader content.
Relationships: Arthur Watts/Reader, Blake Belladonna/Reader, Jaune Arc/Reader, Lie Ren/Reader, Neopolitan (RWBY)/Reader, Nora Valkyrie/Reader, Pyrrha Nikos/Reader, Ruby Rose (RWBY)/Reader, Weiss Schnee/Reader, Whitley Schnee/Reader, Winter Schnee/Reader, Yang Xiao Long/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Welcome!

Hello fellow people!

I would like to share that this blog is in fact an imagine blog for RWBY and its colorful characters (Was the pun intended? You decide, friend.)! In this post I will clarify what to expect from imagines and headcanons and the rules I have set.

**First off, what to expect:**

I want to especially widen my style of writing so I will do my absolute best to write many of the characters from the show. If the character you give me has not been given much time onscreen or info, I will improvise on what we've got so far.

Eventually I will do different ask prompts or writing prompts when this blog gets more out there, so expect that later.

I sometimes won't be so fast with replying to asks or requests because I'm busy at times with things and the fact I'm still in high school. Don't worry! I won't take too long. I just ask of you all some patience. Very much appreciated.

I try to be detailed as possible to strengthen my writing skills, so expect some of that.

I'm pretty diverse and neutral with a lot of things so don't be too shy when requesting. There is no judgement in this blog.

**Now, on to the rules:**

All characters under 18 will be aged up (in romantic and more lemon material) especially with lemon material since I do not feel comfortable writing underage characters in such a way. Keep that in mind.

I won't accept hardcore bdsm, rape, blood involvement, abuse and anything else I may find uncomfortable for me to write.

If you have any more questions concerning this topic, don't hesitate to ask.

When requesting, I would like to keep the s/o gender neutral (with more 18+ material I'm more comfortable writing out a gender neutral or female reader because that's just my preference...)

I will not accept requests with heavy topics such as abuse, suicide, rape, or inappropriate things like pedophilia, incest, etc.

It would be very appreciated if you guys are a bit specific with your requests because sometimes I might not be able to write it out with some detail. It doesn't have to be super detailed.

Again, some characters who haven't gotten much screen time will be written out based on some of my interpretation and what we are given in the show. Please do not bash me if you disagree with my own personal thoughts on the characters.

In this blog we respect and cherish every character (I'm iffy on Adam, but Jacques is someone I won't write for).

I will also accept writing out one shots, so please give some info on what type it should be. (This could tie in with writing prompts when I find some.)


	2. Reader who is cold, but warm towards Team RWBY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Honoured to be your first ask! How does Team RWBY with an S/O that's cold and scathingly sarcastic to everyone, but melts into a tender, sincere and thoughtful sweetheart when it's them.

**Ruby Rose**

The young huntress in training feels rather special that her s/o is so kind towards her. She finds their compassionate side endearing and gush over them. At times she will try to have her s/o warm up to others, mostly her teammates and friends, as well; wanting everyone to be comfortable with each other. Although, there will be times where Ruby uses her secret weapon against her s/o when it's needed; the irresistible puppy dog eyes. Oh, she knows they will not deny such an adorable face.

**Weiss Schnee**

All too familiar with the cold as ice treatment towards others, Weiss was not surprised by this. That does not necessarily mean she hates being treated with so much care. She knows most people have an outer shell and deep within it is the true self they wish to hide. With how life is back in her home within Atlas, she appreciates her s/o's utter thoughtfulness wholeheartedly. At times she will wonder how she managed to be with someone like them.

**Blake Belladonna**

At first, the bookworm wondered to herself why such a person would be so loving to her. She would ask them at one point in time and after finding out the genuineness of their answer, she is at ease. Blake grows to admire their persona around her; probably will one day ask them why they're so cold around others. Whatever the answer, she'll listen with no judgement.

**Yang Xiao Long**

"I mean, who doesn't love this gal?" The firecracker playfully teases her s/o on how soft they are around her. To her, it's absolutely adorable that they are such a way around her. Yang herself has a lovable side to her under the wildness of flames, so s/o should expect some tenderness from her as well. Admittedly, their sarcastic side is a bit amusing to her; wondering if they could make sarcastic jokes.


	3. Reader Stands Against Jacques (Schnee Siblings)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: First Scenario! Weiss, Whitley, and Winter, with an Overlord! S/O (think Sauron if he was a benevolent ruler) who goes a ahead and openly INSULTS Jacques, and after listing the many reasons no one can stop him from doing what he wants, proceeds to SLAP him until he starts crying. Then has one of their minions wipe their hands clean and goes about their day like nothing of importance happened.

**Weiss Schnee**

Of course Weiss has never seen her father as the parent figure she deserved, nor the man that seemed fit for the Schnee name. Though, that does not stop her from looking at her s/o with such astonishment. The Ice Queen only had once stood up against Jacques, only to backfire. No words were spoken as she guided her s/o away where they could talk in private. Part of her was baffled and upset over the events that occurred; her face expressed that completely. However, she wasn't upset for what s/o did.

_"I understand that what my father has done is wrong and he shouldn't get away with it, but you can't be so reckless. You know how to stand your ground; I know that. That doesn't stop me from worrying." A soft smile then creeps up her face as she looks at s/o with admiration. "Still, thank you. It was a breath of fresh air to see someone else stand up to him. I only hope that you'll be more careful next time."_

**Whitley Schnee**

The youngest Schnee siblings was never one to speak back to his father. He was taught to obey with no question and keep quiet; like he didn't have any voice. It surprised him the most when his s/o did stand up to Jacques without a second thought. That was one of the reasons he respected them; they don't hesitate to speak their mind. They make it known what they believe what is right or wrong; something Whitley couldn't do unfortunately due to his father's teachings. A pang of emotion hits his heart, but the young teen knew how to mask his true emotions. Whitley still needed to get used ro others showing care for him and how to cope with it. He smiles to his s/o.

_"You were, well are, always extraordinary. Not a lot of people go and talk back to my father like you do. I am... thankful for you doing so."_

**Winter Schnee**

It would be a lie if the eldest Schnee said she didn't see this coming. There are people out there who are able to stand up to Jacques; Ironwood would be one of them. Except, what she did not expect was for her s/o do downright insult and hit her father. Her was kept neautral and she still held herself in a professional manner. Not bothering to look at her father, she stood in front of her s/o to converse with them. Winter knew Jacques was a man with no right to do what he was capable of, but there's a line that shouldn't be crossed. Her voice was stern.

_"Our father isn't the best man in the world, but there are actions that are not needed. Of course you have as much authority as him, maybe even more... I just don't want it to bite you back one day. Though, I'm not telling you that you're actions angered me to an extent. I want us to be more careful and we might just get to what we want with no recklessness behind it." A curt nod was given. "I very much appreciate it that you care."_


	4. Ticklish Reader (Ruby, Nora)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could you do some headcanon for ruby and nora having a super ticklish s/o??

**Ruby Rose**

  * Little Miss Red found out about her s/o being extremely ticklish completely by accident
  * The two were only playing around with each other until she just poked their side, causing them to go silent
  * Only a suppressed giggle was heard as Ruby put the pieces together and poked them again
  * This newfound knowledge has given the young huntress in training devious opportunities to get her way
  * As well as some silly times when the mood is right between them
  * At a moment where her s/o is at the verge of winning in a video game she refused to lose in, she will have her hand placed on their stomach and give no mercy
  * Of course s/o gets their revenge later when Ruby is not expecting to be ambushed
  * Sometimes during cuddling sessions, the red hooded girl would sneak in some tickles
  * Hearing s/o laugh just brings joy to her soul



**Nora Valkyrie**

  * Nora knowing s/o is very ticklish is probably not for the best
  * There will be merciless tickle fight between the two, with the small but mighty girl winning all of them of course
  * Though she is very ticklish in certain spots so it would be useful to figure out where so they'll have the upper hand
  * There was never an explanation on how she found out they were ticklish, but she just knows
  * The pancake lover just adores blowing raspberries on their stomach, knowing well that s/o will laugh to know end
  * She uses the tactic of tickles when cheering s/o up what she calls a bad day a 'rainy day'
  * Multiple boops are given but not on the nose, no no no, the boops for her s/o are aimed to their sides
  * That is honestly her favorite way to tickle them
  * S/O should expect a feather to be used at one point it time




	5. Reader with Napoleon Complex (Nora, Ren)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can I have some HCs of Nora and Ren with an S/O that has a Napoleon Complex?

**Nora Valkyrie**

  * At first, Nora simply took your need to clutching victory by any means necessary as just being 'very competitive'
  * Though she soon realizes that wasn't the case after witnessing you challenging anyone that stood in your way
  * At one point Team CRDL had faced a rather demeaning defeat in a spar against you
  * Maybe they deserved it, but things were getting a little out of hand with your need to confront 'opponents' as you call them
  * The Valkyrie does not intend to argue with you; all she wants is to ask why you feel the need to do what you do and go through how those actions effect everyone
  * The explanation is soon spilled after your attempts to hold it back, refusing to show any signs of weakness in front of your loved one
  * Nora embraces you, giving words of reassurance that there is no need to continuously throw yourself into battle to prove that you're worthy
  * _"I don't want to see you die like that. I want to see you keep going, but not alone, because you've got me. It's okay to rely on others when the going gets tough. You're strong enough in my eyes Y/N... And you're even stronger with people you care about with you." She slowly backs up from the hug enough to be holding your elbows as she stares into your eyes._



**Lie Ren**

  * Right off the bat Ren could tell something was up with you; the eyes can tell a story if they could
  * Your constant need to fight others had a purpose behind it, he assures himself, but he wonders what exactly it is
  * He attempts to ask you why you always seem to desire the thrill of combat, but your answer is always the same; training or counting off victories
  * It's when you bite off more than you can chew in one fight in particular when he draws the line; you were almost killed by an Ursa after believing you could take it down on your own
  * Ren is in relief that you are safe, but that doesn't change the fact that he was upset with your actions and gently speaks out your error
  * In the heat of the moment, you spill out your reason why the grasp of victory was so important to you and he listened to every word poured out
  * A sigh is released, but not out of annoyance or exhaustion; it was out of relief for the fact that Ren understands where you're coming from
  * _"You are enough Y/N. No matter how much you believe that there needs to be something done to prove your potential, I'll always see that you are wonderful, strong, and courageous. I know you'll make a great huntress/huntsman one day." A slight pause from him before continuing on. "There's no need to almost getting yourself killed to prove that. Always know, we are here for you. I'll be there for you."_




	6. Reader with a Mimicry Semblance (Blake, Arthur, Neo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can we get some reactions to a s/o who's semblance is mimicry? Not only can they echo voices (with practice) and shift appearance, but they can even change genders! Characters are up to you.~ I was so impressed with your last request I was really excited to see what you do with this. :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Picked one of my favorites and two characters I'd like to try my hand on writing :) ))

**Blake Belladonna**

Blake was genuinely curious as to what sort of person you were that led to gaining such a semblance. She knows that semblances can reflect on one's self and grows concerned that you would want to change yourself to please others. Sure, it is very versatile for you in times of need, but she does worry that some might want to take advantage of such an ability. Your reassurance is what helps calm all the voices that fear for you. In turn, if you ever do find yourself insecure of your semblance, Blake will remind you that you are more than just your ability. All in all, Miss Belladonna enjoys your semblance and helps you strengthen it, should you desire so. It does make her smile a bit when you use it to cheer her up when the days are glum.

**Arthur Watts**

This man is certainly intrigued by your ability and asks many questions about the advantages and disadvantages. In the corner of his mind, his thoughts tell him that Salem should not ever find you. Sure, you are aware of what he does (not the whole enchilada with Salem and her scheme), but like hell will he let that women use you for the plans she had. Arthur asks of you to be cautious to those who you share the knowledge of your semblance with. If you were to ask why, he simply states that there are people out in the world who would kill for a semblance like that. With that being said, he makes sure that his trail does not lead to you and ensures your safety. Of course he does not keep you isolated; that would be inhumane of him. Arthur lets you live your life, but makes absolute sure that there is no evidence of him in your life.

**Neopolitan**

Oh? Someone who shares a similar semblance with the ice cream queen? It brings a playful smile to her lips. Neo would absolutely enjoy having a bit of a game with this. She believes you have more of an advantage with your semblance, but you remind her of what advantages she has. It's like a game of charades between the two of you as you shift forms, sometimes poking fun on certain characters. Neo does find it impressive that you can also change your voice, but she makes it clear that she adores your true one the most. The two of you are certainly a force to be reckoned with should anyone try to challenge you. The combination of fighting skill and manipulation over the whole situation is indeed something to reconsider confronting in a duel.


End file.
